


Love Knows No Boundaries

by lucidrain



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Clones, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidrain/pseuds/lucidrain
Summary: Yeonjun might wish for his lover, Soobin, to come back to him. But Kang Taehyun is the one who entered his life.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 17
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Nice to meet you, I'm LucidRain :)
> 
> I've been lurking around ao3 in silence since I'm not confident in my writing skills.. but my love for Taejun has brought me to this point xD
> 
> I'm from Indonesia, and as English is not my first language, please pardon me if there's still many grammar mistakes that I made from time to time lol (I tried my best to correct them, but still)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story!

Yeonjun lost his first ever boyfriend when they were involved in an accident. He suffered bodily injuries grave enough, but Soobin didn’t make it. He tried to forget about Soobin as he went on several blind dates, but they were all pointless. 

10 years later, when Yeonjun just turned 32, the technology has advanced and they made it possible for people to make a clone of a person they loved from the DNA that was left behind.

Yeonjun, who has worked hard for the past ten years and attain the title CEO in the company he worked at, has more than enough money to make a clone of Soobin. He brought his lover’s precious lab coat and had the DNA extracted. Three months later, the clone was finally completed and Yeonjun was to pick his lover up from the South Korea National Laboratory.

However when he arrived, the one who was waiting for him is not his lover Choi Soobin. He saw someone else, completely and entirely different from Soobin. His height is not as tall as Soobin, even shorter than Yeonjun him self. His eyes are double the size of Soobin’s, his lips are fuller and his nose are higher. No matter what, Yeonjun could not decipher the identity of the clone before him. 

“Hello, are you my master?” The clone with orange hair asked, to which Yeonjun couldn’t reply. He looked around for the officer in charge.

“Sir! Excuse me, but I think there’s some mistakes.” Yeonjun was panicking, he didn’t mean to say it was a mistake as he saw from the corner of his eyes about how the clone’s facial expression changes. Somehow he looked hurt.

“No, what I mean is..” Yeonjun trailed off, afraid that his words might inflict more pain towards the clone.

“I’m sorry sir, there’s absolutely no mistakes in our part. If you could excuse me, we’ve got more clones to be assigned.” The laboratory officer is not helpful either, as he briefly explained that the only DNA that was left detected on the lab coat is the one extracted to made the clone. 

Yeonjun looked dejected but he quickly schooled his expression. He didn’t want to hurt the clone more than he already has. Yeonjun lead the boy, whose looks no older than twenty, back to his own apartment. The clone was sitting in the seat beside Yeonjun in silence, for the whole journey back to his apartment. His curious eyes wanders left and right, and stopped at Yeonjun. 

“We’re going back to my apartment” Yeonjun tried to show his best smile, and chuckled as the clone immediately averted his eyes sheepishly. 

Upon arrival, Yeonjun thanked Mr. Kim the driver and bid good night before he held the clone’s hand and led him to the private elevator. Yeonjun has to hold his hand since the clone is too distracted with every little thing he saw. Just like a cute, little, curious calico cat. Suppressing his smitten smile, Yeonjun pressed number 18, and the elevator opened directly to the entrance of his own apartment.

They sat down on the corner sofa in the living room, and Yeonjun sighed before he began interrogating the clone. 

“Urm.. Hello. My name is Choi Yeonjun. I’m 32 years old. What’s your name?” Yeonjun began introducing himself.

“...my name is Kang Taehyun. My age is 25 years old” The clone introduced himself briefly in reply to Yeonjun’s self introduction.

“Do you know Choi Soobin?” Yeonjun asked curiously, he almost couldn’t believe he spent a lot of money for some clone who he didn’t even know. He felt deceived.

The clone shook his head slowly to the question. And to the next question, and to the questions after that. Turns out Taehyun doesn’t know anything other than his name and age.

“Can you write?” Yeonjun asked, Taehyun nods.

“Can you take a bath?” Yeonjun asked, and Taehyun nods.

“I was trained to do most basic things in the facility. You don’t need to worry.” Taehyun said, trying to assure Yeonjun as the older sighed in relieve. At the least, Yeonjun doesn’t need to teach him from the start.

“This is the bathroom. You should take a bath. I have prepared some towels and pajamas inside.” Yeonjun said as he showed the spacious bathroom that consist one humongous bath tub. It’s so grandiose it can fit two adults inside, and Taehyun mouth gaped in awe. The bathroom in the facility couldn’t even compare in slightest bit.

Taehyun bowed before he hurriedly went inside the bathroom. While he took a bath, Yeonjun tried hard to search for information about Taehyun in Soobin’s diary to no avail. It seems the two of them are unrelated to each other, and as long as Yeonjun remember, Soobin has never mentioned any Kang Taehyun before. His mind wanders to what the officer said back in the national laboratory. From the tone of his voice, it seemed both the government and national laboratory are not willing to admit their mistakes, or even to correct this whole mess in the near future. 

Yeonjun has no choice but to take care of Taehyun for now, while searching for Hueningkai’s help. He sent a message to Hueningkai for his opinion regarding the incident happening to him. Hueningkai is his best friend, and a representative of the whole cloning project. Which is why Yeonjun is able to access confidential things about cloning. 

_Hyuka: Hey, Hyung! How’s the clone? Does he turned out to be resembling Soobin that much?_

_Yeonjun: No. The thing is, it’s someone entirely different, Huening-ah._

_Hyuka: What do you mean?_

_Yeonjun: The clone said his name is Kang Taehyun. And I’m sure he’s not Choi Soobin._

_Hyuka: How could this be? Have you asked for explanation from the professor in charge?_

_Yeonjun: Hum.. Hello? You’re the one in charge for the whole project in South Korea?_

_Hyuka: Oh, right... About that.. I’m currently finishing my paper about the relation of stuffed doll and stuffed cabbage._

_Yeonjun: Huening Kamal Kai_

_Hyuka: I’ll do my best looking for identical cases, Hyung. My biggest concern is that Soobin might be in the hand of someone else, most probably Kang Taehyun’s owner._

_Yeonjun: How long will it take?_

_Hyuka: Not sure, after I finished my paper on stuffed dolls and cabbage and their relation to people in general._

_Yeonjun: HUENING KAMAL KAI_

_Hyuka: Maybe around six months?_

_Yeonjun: I’m saving this chat. Looking forward to updates on my Soobin._

_Hyuka: Noted._

Yeonjun sighed heavily, he massaged his temples feeling extra tired. Hueningkai always has the same effect on him; headaches and more headaches.

“Yeonjun-ssi.” Taehyun called him as he went outside the bathroom with trousers on his hand.

“Whoa, why don’t you wear the trousers?” Yeonjun averted his eyes since Taehyun didn’t wear the pajamas trouser, and his white thighs are on full display.

“It’s too big on me. Do you have anything smaller?” Taehyun replied innocently. No wonder it's too big on him since it is Yeonjun’s pajamas, and Taehyun is three sizes smaller than him.

Yeonjun went inside the walk-in wardrobe to pick some clothes that is too big on him, hoping it will be long enough to cover Taehyun to his knees. Yeonjun found a lavender sweater he didn’t even know he has, and gave it to Taehyun for him to wear, his eyes still wandered everywhere but Taehyun.

Taehyun received it and thanked Yeonjun politely before he disappeared back into the bathroom. He went back outside with the oversized lavender sweater on. Just as Yeonjun had expected, it was big enough for Taehyun it covered until Taehyun’s knees. Yeonjun then motioned to the guest room next to his room.

“You can sleep here. If you want something to eat, feel free to get it from the fridge.” Yeonjun explained briefly, hoping that Taehyun will turn in for the night since frankly, today was quite a disappointing day ever on his life.

It was because of his own high expectation of the successful cloning of his lover. Not because of Taehyun, and though he didn’t want to admit it, Yeonjun’s heart squeeze a bit seeing his lavender sweater wrapping Taehyun wholly just like a burrito. He didn’t knew before that he has a thing for oversized clothes. Yeonjun shook his head and decided to take a cool bath to calm his self down.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeonjun woke up feeling a pair of arms circling his waist. Small palms, slender fingers, smooth skin. He hold those hands in his, just like how he used to held Soobin’s.

Then he realized, the hands are much smaller compared to how Soobin’s were. He slowly released himself from the hug, and turned back to see Taehyun sleeping soundly.

“Whoa!” Yeonjun shrieked, he was freaked out to see Taehyun on his bed. He went back a few steps and fell off the bed with a loud crash. Taehyun woke up from the noise and peeked over to Yeonjun from the bed.

“Are you okay?” Taehyun asked as he rubbed his eyes to chase away the sleepiness.

“Wh-what are you doing in my bed?!” Yeonjun held his hand over his chest, heart thumping loudly in shock.

“I’m sleeping.” Taehyun said, his face stoic without much expression. Yeonjun sighed in disbelief, how could someone so brazen like him exists in the first place?

Taehyun indifferently walked towards the door as if nothing’s wrong, and Yeonjun grabbed for his shoulder, turning the younger around to meet his eyes.

Yeonjun should be angry towards some strangers climbing up his bed, but when he saw the expression on the younger’s face and his reddening ears, he lost all words.

Yeonjun could see how Taehyun averted his gaze in embarrassment, and chuckled amusedly. Taehyun swiftly turned back and exit the room with a little “I’m sorry. It won’t happen again”. Spoken so softly Yeonjun almost didn’t hear him.

***

“First of all, I can’t get used to being called Yeonjun-ssi all the time. You can call me Yeonjun Hyung, okay Taehyun-ah?” Yeonjun said in attempt to get friendlier with Taehyun. He decided to try to befriend the younger since, they will be living together for quite some times. And Yeonjun dislikes the idea that he will be living in the same space with some stranger.

Taehyun nods aloofly as he sat down in front of the dining table. He changed into Yeonjun’s old clothes after his bath. The fit were still a bit too big for him that Yeonjun made a note to self, to shop for some clothes for Taehyun later.

“What flavor of jam do you want?” Yeonjun asked as he held both jars of nutella on his left hand and strawberry jam on his right.

“Strawberry” Taehyun replied with a glint of sparkling eyes that existed for one millisecond before he schooled his expression back to his stoic one. Yeonjun’s lips curved up in adoration for the younger’s childish behavior.

“Alright” Yeonjun began spreading the strawberry jams on Taehyun’s toast before he placed it in the plates in front of Taehyun.

They finished the rest of their breakfast in silence, unsure about what else to talk about.

Yeonjun then turned on the TV and settled down on the sofa, followed by Taehyun. Taehyun were sitting straight up, completely focused on the news program playing on the TV. It was about some news that covers exclusively on elite workers around the Gangnam area.

Taehyun suddenly turned to Yeonjun, to the older’s surprise.

“Hyung, is this where you worked at?” Taehyun asked him, curious fingers pointing on to the TV. Yeonjun smiled before he nods.

“What were they drinking?” Taehyun curiously continued his questions as he saw the employees walking around the road of Gangnam with cups of coffees on their hands.

“Ah, they were drinking Iced Americano.” Yeonjun kindly explains to the curious little fella. Taehyun eyes sparkles, just like earlier when he saw the strawberry jam.

“You want to try them?” Yeonjun chuckled, again amazed at how every little thing can pique on Taehyun’s curiosity.

Taehyun cleared his throat, trying to sound all mature and coy. He then smirked at Yeonjun, the cutest little smirk Yeonjun has ever seen.

“Drinking Iced Americano while walking on the Gangnam streets...seems cool” Taehyun said while picturing how cool he would look, walking the streets with a cup of coffee on his hand, tall buildings in the background.

Yeonjun turned his back on Taehyun and laughed silently. He stopped his laugh abruptly when he felt a pair of eyes glaring at him.

“Okay, I was gonna take you out to shop for some clothes, anyway” Yeonjun stood up and reached for his creme colored coat before he took his car keys.

“Come on, I will be driving” He gestured for Taehyun to follow him, to which the younger scoffs, muttering a little _show off_ before he followed Yeonjun out of his apartment.

***

“Hyung! Over here!” Taehyun waved his hands, calling for Yeonjun who walked quite a few steps behind him, holding paper bags containing Taehyun’s clothes they had bought earlier.

Taehyun opened the door to the cafe and stands up in front of the counter, followed by a tired Yeonjun. It is the first time in Yeonjun’s life that someone had treat him like their personal assistant. Not even Soobin dared to order him around.

Yeonjun was super irritated, but when he remembered how Taehyun chirped excitedly as he became jumpy just at the sight of the cafe, he couldn’t resist a smile creeping up his face.

“Hello, may I take your order?” The cashier asked towards a pondering Taehyun.

“Can I have one Iced Americano, and one Caramel Macchiato please.” Yeonjun ordered in Taehyun’s stead as the younger was busy observing the cakes in the fridge.

“Do you want anything else, Taehyun-ah?” Yeonjun tapped on Taehyun’s shoulder in case the younger wants some cake to go by.

“What’s this?” He pointed at a Strawberry Bingsoo with sparkling eyes. Yeonjun giggled before answering him.

“That’s shaved ice with Strawberry on top” Yeonjun explained briefly to Taehyun before he turned towards the cashier and ordered them for takeaways.

They waited several minutes as their order were prepared. When Yeonjun’s name was called, Taehyun received both the order giddily. Yeonjun took the Strawberry Bingsoo and said his thanks before they walked out of the cafe.

Taehyun skipped a little in his steps, before he realized that he should act maturely. He then sips on the Iced Americano, thinking that he looked cool and adult like as he walked on the streets of Gangnam. Just like how he saw the employees did so on the TV.

It only took him one sip before he winces. It seems it was too bitter for him. Yeonjun watched Taehyun’s antics from the side, and laughed out loud when he saw the younger flinched due to the bitterness.

“Alright, alright. Here comes the remedy” Yeonjun said, almost babying him as he gave the younger his cup of Caramel Macchiato.

Taehyun took a sip and sighed in relief. It’s not an exaggeration that the caffeine gave an immediate punch on his head. Thankfully the sugar in the Caramel Macchiato is successful in calming him down.

Yeonjun smiled fondly at Taehyun, since he had actually expected this kind of incident to happen in the first place. That was why he ordered both Iced Americano and Caramel Macchiato.

He knew Taehyun’s tastebuds are similar if not identical to those of an elementary student. As Yeonjun managed to guess right, he laughed in satisfaction.

“That’s much better” Taehyun said as he drank half a cup of the Caramel Macchiato. Yeonjun eyed him teasingly and Taehyun cleared his throat.

“I think Yeonjunnie Hyung will love drinking Iced Americano, that’s why I ordered them for you.” Taehyun brazenly replied.

“Thanks, Taehyun-ah. But you took a sip, didn’t you?” Yeonjun asked once again, teasing a reddened Taehyun.

“I just tested it. In case it might have gone bad” Yeonjun laughed out loud hearing the younger’s playful answer to his question. 

Somehow he started to know Taehyun better than before; that the younger tried hard to conceal his emotions by showing a colder side of him. Like this morning, the way Taehyun spoke brazenly to him, Yeonjun viewed them as the younger’s attempt to be adult like. 

Yeonjun understands about why Taehyun tried hard to be adult like, since he’s got one hell of a baby face. He knows the younger doesn’t mean any harm with his words, and instead of feeling that Taehyun is rude, Yeonjun just sees him as a kid who’s cute and mischievous. 

If anything, it made Yeonjun wondered if Taehyun’s complex is something he gained from his days in the facility, or if it’s something he inherited from Kang Taehyun. Yet he decided to stop that train of thought and decided it’s best for him to not know about it. 

Eventually, him feeling and thinking this way were all.. both new and interesting to Yeonjun. Taehyun turns out to be a perfect combination of pride and competitiveness, and the way he tried to cover for his mistakes by acting haughty pulled on Yeonjun’s heartstring, without him noticing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I just want to inform you that I had to remove my work from Choi Yeonjun/Choi Soobin tag cause of one comment from a reader, since apparently they are biased and disgusted with my favorite pairing.. Well but it’s okay I write for the sake of fans that is on the same page as me ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Yeonjun woke up with arms circling around his waist, for two days in a row. He’s not that surprised anymore, and just scoffed amusedly as he gingerly going out of his bed. He turned off the night lamps carefully, afraid that any little noise is going to wake Taehyun up.

Yeonjun gave up reasoning with Taehyun for not going up his bed when he’s asleep, the moment he saw Taehyun sleeping peacefully. His face might look like an angel, but his personality sure reminded Yeonjun of one mischievous little devil with his smart mouth and snipe remarks.

Yeonjun himself, used to love playing pranks on Soobin, but now that ten years has past his mischief reduced to playful and teasing words. He then went to the bathroom and washed his face. He changed into his fit white tees and training pants. It’s been two days since last time Yeonjun went out to do his morning jogs and he can’t afford to miss it out anymore.

He was wearing his black caps and white sneakers when Taehyun went outside of Yeonjun’s room, looking confused and embarrassed. It seems Taehyun has unconsciously slept on Yeonjun’s bed once again, and the younger is embarrassed about his behavior. Yeonjun chuckled looking at Taehyun’s antics, smiling when the younger’s eyes met his.

“Where are you going, Hyung?” Taehyun asks in hoarse voice, seemingly thirsty as he reached out for the water dispenser connected to the fridge.

“Sorry to wake you up, Taehyun-ah. I’ll be jogging around the area for a while. You can go back and sleep again.” Yeonjun said as he smiled apologetically. He didn’t mean to wake Taehyun up, but the latter seems to be a light sleeper. Yeonjun made a note to himself to be even quieter next time.

“Wait. Let me join you” Yeonjun halted just before he arrived at the door. They exchanged looks, and Taehyun blinked his eyes in confusion as Yeonjun kept on looking at him as if Taehyun just said something ridiculous.

“What? I’ve always done my routine exercise.” Taehyun retaliated, raising his eyebrows back at Yeonjun who looked astounded. The younger then went into the walk in wardrobe to change for his tracksuits.

Chances like these are what reminded Yeonjun about how different Taehyun and Soobin are. Soobin has never joined him in morning exercise, saying that he’s too tired to even lift his finger up. Taehyun, on the other hand, offered himself to join Yeonjun on the exercise. 

Sometimes Yeonjun wondered if Taehyun picked up some of his traits from learning in the facility, or is it something he got from the real Kang Taehyun instead? But Yeonjun decided to throw the idea of asking Taehyun about it far away from his mind.

Yeonjun keeps on telling himself that by the end of the day, when Hueningkai find both Soobin’s clone and Taehyun’s owner, they won’t have anything to do with each other anymore. Therefore he reminded himself not to be too attached to Taehyun.

It’s better to draw the line from the start, that they are just acquaintances and nothing more. To Yeonjun, the word acquaintances is a very convenient word. Not strangers and not close, just right in the middle. 

Yeonjun was lost in his thoughts right when Taehyun waved his hand in front of Yeonjun’s face.

“Earth to Yeonjunnie Hyung! What are you thinking about?” Taehyun said as he waved his hands annoyingly close to Yeonjun’s face. Irritated, Yeonjun interlace his fingers with Taehyun’s, smiling when the younger’s face flushed red to his ears.

“Thinking about you?” Yeonjun grinned, he loves it when those stoic expression on Taehyun’s face changed into a more flustered one. He chuckled excitedly when he thought he’s the one that make Taehyun feels dumbfounded.

Yeonjun knew he shouldn’t have done things more than what acquaintances do, for instance is to flirt, but it feels good to tease someone whose personality is so very straight as Taehyun is.

Taehyun tried to shook his hands away from Yeonjun’s, but the older dragged him away in one swift move. “Let’s go”

***

“Wait! Taehyun-ah!” Yeonjun called on the still running Taehyun, who stopped to turn back and laughed at the older. They have been jogging for a while before Taehyun decided to make a bet with a small race towards the nearest minimart. Next to the minimart was Baskin Robins, which is preparing themselves to open for business hours.

“Why are you so slow, Hyung? Are you..tired?” Taehyun said in a teasing manner. Yeonjun huffed as he removed his cap and wiped his sweat from his forehead. He’s not that young anymore, he is in his 30s already. But still it irritates him to be beaten in a race like this, even more when they agreed to make a bet for the loser to buy Baskin Robins for the two of them.

“You know, I have won the race since few minutes ago, Hyung” Taehyun informed the obvious fact to a panting Yeonjun, who gave up and rested at the bench near the minimart. Yeonjun gulps his drink to quench his thirst, before giving the bottle for Taehyun to drink. Taehyun took a few sips before closing it tight.

Compared to Yeonjun, the younger seems unfazed by little droplets of sweats running down his temple. His breath steady, though his face flushed pink with that healthy glow. Suddenly Yeonjun feels old.

“Okay, the flavor is up to me, right?” Yeonjun made sure he still got the upper hand by choosing what ice cream flavor to buy.

“Yes, but nothing funny like mint choco, okay Hyung?” Taehyun said as he sat next to Yeonjun, who began staring at him confusedly.

“What do you mean funny? Mint choco is the best tasting ice cream flavor ever” The older argued, refuting Taehyun’s disregard towards his favorite ice cream flavor.

“Yuck! It tastes like toothpaste, Hyung! Cherry tastes better!” Taehyun gagged, remembering that horrible flavor he tasted once back in the facility. Yeonjun rolled his eyes, he knew he can’t win any word-involved argument from Taehyun and his smart mouth.

He stood up and walked inside the just opened Baskin Robins, then he proceeded to order. A few minutes later, he came back to the bench where Taehyun sat with a cup of ice cream containing nothing other than mint choco ice cream.

Taehyun sulks and refused to eat the ice cream which according to him, tastes awfully similar to toothpaste. Yeonjun laughed, even if he lost the race and bet, he felt triumphant.

“Come on, it doesn’t taste that bad. Here, ah~” Yeonjun cooed the younger, scooping a spoonful of the green looking ice cream for Taehyun to put in his mouth. Taehyun’s face is full of concerns, but he still opened his mouth to eat the ice cream Yeonjun spooned for him.

The moment he ate it, he regretted it. Taehyun’s face has both disgust and disbelief written all over it. How could someone eat something that tastes like this? Yeonjun laughed in satisfaction as he finished the rest of his ice cream.

The thing is, if Yeonjun thought it all ends there, then he made a big mistake. He has yet to know how mischievous and devilish Taehyun could be.

That afternoon, Taehyun offered himself to make waffles for desserts, to which Yeonjun gladly accepted. The thing Yeonjun didn’t know is that his waffles’ topping was especially chosen for him; Taehyun put menthol toothpaste on top of Yeonjun’s waffles.

Yeonjun gagged and stared at a smiling Taehyun in disbelief. He ended up scrapping the toothpaste from the waffles until he deemed it clean enough before pouring choco syrup all over it.

For the evening, Taehyun again offered to make Yeonjun egg pudding for desserts. Though he was suspicious at first, in the end Yeonjun let the younger makes the egg pudding while he himself cooks some Aglio e Olio with shrimps.

They enjoyed the dinner that Yeonjun made skillfully, but when Taehyun placed the desserts on the dining table, Yeonjun fell silent. Instead of whipping cream on top of the pudding, Yeonjun saw that horrible green menthol toothpaste once again.

“Taehyun-ah... Hyung is sorry for forcing you to eat something you don’t like.. Is there any other food you dislikes? Please let me know...” Yeonjun said dejectedly. Taehyun finally let out a giggle, satisfied that the older finally acknowledge his point.

“Humm.. I can’t eat spicy things, Hyung. But I still love eating them.. I think other that green peppers and mint choco, I can eat most of things.” Taehyun smiled as he listed things he likes and dislikes. Yeonjun sighed in defeat as he slowly scraped the toothpaste from his dessert, an activity he does lots of times today.

He lets out amused chuckles as Taehyun’s retaliation is both terrifying and endearing to Yeonjun. He finally finds someone who could counterattack his own mischievousness, and couldn’t help but to wonder where has he been his whole life?

They chatted up a little bit before Taehyun permit himself to take his shower, and Yeonjun couldn’t help but to feel the younger purposely take his time bathing to avoid doing the dishes. Taehyun went out from his showers just at the time Yeonjun finished wiping clean the last plate.

Yeonjun then took his bath, soaking his body in the warm bath. He was about to relax and closed his eyes when his phone rang. He picked it up just to see Hueningkai’s name, and immediately answer them.

“Oh, Huening-ah. Is there any updates on Soobin?” Yeonjun excitedly asked, hoping there will be significant updates on Soobin’s whereabout, as well as Taehyun’s relative.

“Yeonjunnie Hyung! Sorry, I think I dialed the wrong number??” Hueningkai said in confusion, and Yeonjun literally face palmed himself for getting his hopes up. 

He knew Hueningkai is not someone to gave important updates through casual calls. The most plausible thing he will do is to inform Yeonjun the updates face-to-face.

“Wait, wait! I have several things I wanna ask about clones!” Yeonjun stopped Hueningkai from ending the call just in time.

“Do they have to sleep with the presence of someone else? Is it something that most clones will do?” Yeonjun asked in regards to Taehyun unconsciously climbing up his bed just to feel perplexed and embarrassed by the time he wakes up.

“Uhm..no? It might have been the person’s own preference that the clone has picked up from, or..” Hueningkai trailed off while explaining facts he has researched about clones’ behaviors.

“Or..?” Yeonjun irritatedly pestered the younger to continued his explanation.

“By the end of the day, Hyung, clones are human too.. Maybe it’s the traits developed over time? Or it’s the feelings developed over time? Which one of the two, you need to observe more about them, Hyung.”

Yeonjun ends the call and fell silent while he tried to digest new knowledge Hueningkai just shared with him. He finished his bath quickly, his mind is preoccupied with Hueningkai’s words.

Developed traits or feelings.

Yeonjun went out of the bathroom, drying his hair with small towels. When he find Taehyun has gone to his bedroom, he hesitates a bit before he tried knocking the bedroom door softly.

Yeonjun heard no reply so he just assumes the younger has asleep. When he has just turn around though, he heard noises coming from Taehyun’s bedroom. Yeonjun opened the door to Taehyun’s bedroom and permits himself in. The younger were groaning in his sleep, cold sweat dripping bullets from his forehead. And even if he doesn’t know why, Yeonjun felt concerned about the younger.

He justified his feelings with reason that he just tried his best to take good care of Taehyun, since his owner somewhere else has spent a good amount of money for the cloning procedure like he did with Soobin. 

And so, Yeonjun sat down to the bed next to Taehyun. He wiped the younger’s cold sweat before he placed his palm onto Taehyun’s forehead. 

He placed his other palm on his own forehead, trying to compare their temperature. When he deemed Taehyun doesn’t have any fever, Yeonjun sighed in relief.

He looked at the sleeping Taehyun, worry never leaves his face. Unconsciously, Yeonjun reached out his hands and strokes those soft strands of orange hair which has dampened due to Taehyun’s cold sweat. 

When he realized what he has been doing, Yeonjun immediately pulled back his own hands, his fingers tingle as if he was electrified. Yeonjun stood up trying to leave the room, but he was stopped with sniffs and sobs coming from the younger.

“...I’m sorry, Hyung” Taehyun was talking in his sleep, tears flowing down his cheeks. Yeonjun was stunned, he has never seen the latter cried before, or even showing softer side of him. Taehyun always acts tough and cool that Yeonjun even think that there’s nothing that could make Taehyun cry.

And here he is, witnessing something he shouldn’t have. Yet the most important thing is, why the sorry? And to whom? Yeonjun snapped out of his thought when Taehyun began to sobbing louder.

He knows he shouldn’t but Yeonjun ends up laying down next to him, hugging Taehyun that is crying in his sleep. He rubbed the younger’s back in attempt to calm him down. In response, Taehyun circled his arms around Yeonjun’s waist, and buried his face onto Yeonjun’s chest.

“Ssh, it’s okay.” Yeonjun whispered with his sweet, low voice to a sleeping Taehyun. He felt silly, talking to someone who’s asleep as if they could hear him and stop crying. 

That night, Yeonjun let Taehyun sleep while hugging him tight. He pressured his mind to think that it’s his way to take care of Taehyun, and not because he felt certain pain in his heart, seeing the younger’s tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if I seemed to have abandoned this story.. in fact it has been a hard time for me because of the pandemic 😢
> 
> Well, now I’m back to finish this story till the end ☺️ I may not be able to frequently update my story, but I will finish this story no matter what
> 
> Stay happy and healthy, everyone! 🥰


End file.
